In recent automobiles, various sensors are attached thereto for a variety of safety and security functions. Under present circumstances, they are used only during traveling and not used during parking. However, it must be possible to enhance safety and security of the surroundings by using the vehicle-mounted sensor in parking. Thus, it has been considered to enhance a home security by utilizing sensor information of the automobile parked at one's own home.
For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a security system that is operated by connecting a home to a vehicle and makes an alarm for a suspicious person existing around the connected vehicle. Further, for example, in Patent Document 2, there is disclosed a security system that monitors one's own home or the inside of its site by sharing between a vehicle and a home information of various sensors such as a camera attached to the vehicle with a power line to thereby notify a user at home or a security company of an abnormality. Furthermore, for example, in Patent Document 3, there is disclosed a monitoring device as follows: when an automobile is being charged with physically connected to a power supply plug of one's own home, an abnormality sensing is performed on the basis of information of various sensors such as a camera attached to the automobile, and when an abnormality is sensed, a registered contact destination is notified of the effect that the abnormality is sensed.